deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Commander Ghost/Ghost's Top 10 Favorite Villians
Alright the title is self-explanatory, this list is going to be a of my ten favorite villains from either Video Games, Anime/Manga, Movies, etc, now with that out of the way. #10 "Ugh! Those rotten kids! Noise, noise, noise. Nothing but NOISE!" Truth be told I have watched Lazy Town when I was younger (It aired when I was 4 and I watched it until I finally started losing interest) and I have to admit, I enjoyed watching it when I was a kid and I certainly enjoyed Robbie as the villain of Lazy Town when I used to watch it. I don't remember much of Lazy Town so I can't give much specific reasons on why I like Robbie besides the Memes and what I can remember enjoying about Lazy Town, which is why he's on the Number 10 spot. But even though he's only #10 on this spot, he's Still #1 #9 "Has anyone seen scanners?" Alright, I won't lie....I hate Sword Art Online. The Anime is horrible and the only redeeming quality of it are the Video Games Series and the only character from it that honestly like is Sinon (And No, it's not because of Fanservice) however with all that said, the Abridged Version of Sword Art Online is something I can watch and actually enjoy because of it's humor, how it practically takes what made the characters in the Offical SAO boring and turned them into something funny like with Kirito however this now brings me too....Kayaba. Kayaba in SAO Abridged is honestly probably one of the funniest character in SAO Abridged; even in the first episode when he appeared to tell all the players they were trapped in the game, it was in a completely funny way and the constant movie references were honestly even funnier since he (and Kirito) was the only one that understood the references. When he appeared as Heathcliff, he was still being funny as hell which made him more enjoyable and while his motivation in the Original Version was.....you know, his motivation in the abridged version was honestly rather comical and kinda understandable to some extent. #8 "You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake." Alright let's be honest, we've all at some point wanted an Evil Goku to appear and while we did get it with Turles, we wanted an actual evil Goku with not just appearance but also the same exact moves, abilities, and vice verse and thanks to Zamasu...we got exactly that. While Zamasu to be honest wasn't that amazing of a Dragon Ball Villain, he was certainly a good one especially with going as far as stealing Goku's body just to further his own goals and it was honestly a pretty interesting idea of for the anime/manga to tackle. Now if only they didn't nerf Black in the Manga.... #7 "Behind all the sterm and batterangs your just a little boy in a playsuit crying for mommy and daddy, it would be funny if it weren't so pathetic. Oh what the heak I'll laugh anyway, BAH AHAHAHAHA!" Alright, I don't think I need to explain anything because it's Joker. Who doesn't like the Joker? #6 "I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen." '' '' While I was honestly originally going to add Cinder too this list, I remembered something while working on it and that was the fact that I enjoyed Tyrian a lot more than I enjoyed Cinder because of his unpredictability in a rather disturbing yet satisfying way. Tyrian honestly gave me a lot of vibes that I would get from the Joker (Such as the laughing like psychopath) that I honestly enjoyed a lot, granted if you asked my personal opinion on who I liked a lot more then my answer would DEFINITELY '''go say I liked Joker a lot more than Tyrian even though Tyrian is a rank higher than Joker on this list Another thing I certainly enjoyed about Tyrian is his fighting style and his weapons which I feel emphasizes that unpredictable nature that I enjoy about him a lot and the Scorpion Faunus is honestly something I feel goes well with that unpredictable nature because it shows that his unpredictability makes him very dangerous and deadly from a combative standpoint. Also ignoring the epic fight that he had with Qrow (Which I feel should be on a list of it's own), Tyrian all in all is a pretty enjoyable villain for me. #5 ''"Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal's power. Arise as its champion. Only once the Crystal and King are no more...can I know redemption. Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready."'' #4 ''"I'm using war as a business to get elected... so I can end war as a business! In my new America, people will die and kill for what they BELIEVE! Not for money. Not for oil! Not for what they're told is right. Every man will be free to fight his own wars!"'' #3 ''"Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything... let alone yourself."'' The Oldest Son of Sparda and the Brother of Dante claims the Number Three spot on this list. If I had to say who my favorite Boss from a Video Game in general was then it would definitely be Vergil because he can honestly provide the one thing that I don't really get in a lot of Boss Fights and that is give me a legitimate challenge because of how his Boss Fights are by making you test everything you learned throughout the game. While also being an incredibly challenging Boss, he's also a rather interesting character due the very apparent contrasts between them in terms of personality, appearance, and even their fighting style; While Dante is outgoing, goofy, and pretty easy going and is constantly trying to be stylish in a lot of the things he does but Vergil is the exact opposite of that being cold, serious, and collected and he doesn't try to be stylish like Dante does however he lets it slip a couple of times in certain instances. Even the color of their outfits displays their contrasting personalities but I’m not gonna stay on this too long cause then I might end up writing an essay on him. #2 ''"Let us test your stronger arm then. Come, Son of Gawain, show me your strength."'' #1 ''"Ahaha...Well shit, I thought I was gonna die...But...I knew I was right...You were here all along, Hihiirokane. Now I can get the Vessel...one that'll help me put an end....No more BS...I'll destroy everything. Humans, gods, this whole world! In the name of Susano'o...I will CRUSH you! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"'' '' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Commander Ghost